A mobile terminal testing apparatus for performing testing to determine whether or not a mobile communication terminal performs communication normally in accordance with communication standards, in developing the mobile communication terminal such as a portable telephone or a data communication terminal. A operational sequence in which the mobile terminal testing apparatus is configured to operate, or a communication sequence in which a signal is set that is transmitted and received between the mobile terminal testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal is created in advance as a testing scenario, and is stored in the mobile terminal testing apparatus. The mobile terminal testing apparatus operates as one or more pseudo-base station according to the testing scenario, communicates with the mobile communication terminal that is a testing target, and performs the testing.
The testing that is configured by the testing scenario widely ranges from testing, such as protocol testing, in which only one pseudo-base station is used, to testing in which multiple pseudo-base stations are used at the same time, for example, such as handover testing or measurement testing in which signal quality of a neighboring pseudo-base station and the like are measured. The mobile terminal testing apparatus also needs to operate as multiple pseudo-base stations according to the testing scenario.
In recent years, with improvements in communication rate, a scheme in which communication is performed using multiple communication bands (hereinafter referred to a “cell”) at the same time, for example, carrier aggregation or dual connectivity in Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), has been standardized. It is stipulated that at most five cells in each of the carrier aggregation and the dual connectivity are available, for use, to one mobile communication terminal.
Patent Document 1 discloses that, in a mobile terminal testing apparatus that performs communication testing which uses multiple cells, a state of a cell that is used by the mobile terminal testing apparatus is displayed.